RISK GENES AND ENVIRONMENT INTERACTIONS IN NTDS ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Core A will provide an anchor for the Program, assisting in grant administration and budget management as well as preparation of annual reports. It will organize annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory committees with Program investigators. Annual Internal Advisory Board meetings will take place in Manhattan, while yearly External Advisory Board meetings will take place alternately in NY or TX. The Core will continue to schedule the monthly meetings of the project participants, which take place via videoconferencing. It will organize and administratively support the periodic meetings in NY and TX of Program investigators. Core A will coordinate training opportunities for Program investigators (students, postdocs, faculty). It will support collaborative experiments across Projects by facilitating the shipment of materials between NY and TX. It will serve as the administrative link between the Cornell University Life Sciences Core (CLC) facility and the laboratories at WCMC in New York, and in Texas, at TMHRI and the University of Texas at Austin, Dell Pediatric Research Institute. RELEVANCE (See instructions):